


Firsts and onlys

by Gaia_bing



Series: First times and everything else [3]
Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sequel, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Agron and Nasir reconnected in their bakery?</p><p>Sequel to "Sinuessa en Pistrina" and the last part of my series "First times and everything else". A slash story, rated E for some more sexy times.:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day after

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baack! :) Here is the third and last part of my "First times and everything else" series. This one will probably 2-3 chapters long, or maybe 4 if I got enough material to do it, we'll see. :) Enjoy and please leave a review or a kudos at the bottom to tell me what you thought of it. :)

After Spartacus had dropped by and had tried their new recipe, the other employees arrived and it was time to open shop. All throughout the morning, Crixus noticed something different between Agron and Nasir. They were acting like two horny teenagers around and with one another. Whenever Agron needed something from Nasir and vice-versa and the other man would gave it to him, their touching hands would linger longer than necessary and they would look at each other and then turn away, red appearing on both of their cheeks. Whenever they would be in different rooms working on something, they would often glance at the other through the separating door and smile softly, like they couldn't be separated even for a second, even if it was with their eyes. And when they were baking, they would drop some frosting on their fingers and lick it off provocatively, knowing the other was watching intently. It was like they were trying to seduce one another through their looks as well as their gestures, which would be silly for Crixus since he knew Agron and Nasir had been together for years and for what he could tell, they hadn't look all that in love and attracted to one another in a long time. Did something happened between the two of them the night before to make them act this way?  
  
It was when in the middle of that afternoon, while Crixus and Agron were talking in the kitchen and Nasir appeared from the front of the bakery and, as he passed in front of the two friends he looked at Agron with hungry eyes and he whispered to him almost obscenely: "I'm going to the bathroom. There are some...needs that I need to take care of." and had walked to the door next to them while swaying his hips seductively back and forth, with Agron looking at his ass and licking his lips like a hungry wolf, that Crixus had finally had enough. When Agron turned his head back towards his friend, he was met with an exasperated-looking Crixus and Agron looked at him like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Dude, what is up with you guys today?" Crixus asked, finally having enough of the little game that Agron and Nasir seemed to be playing with one another all throughout the day. "You've been eye-fucking each other all morning and you seem to be trying to one up each other in " the come and get me, literarily" department." By then, Nasir had come out of the bathroom and was standing next to his boyfriend, with a soft rubbing hand behind Agron's back, while the other man draped an arm around Nasir's shoulder and softly kissed his forehead.  
  
Crixus looked back and forth between the two of them for a moment. "Okay, what the hell happened to you guys?" he asked, absolutely confused.  
  
Distracted by Agron's heated gaze, Nasir was the first to speak: "Oh you know, lots of interesting...stuff." he raised the hand that wasn't caressing Agron's back and brought it to his front, rubbing the spot above Agron's heart.  
  
Agron then cupped Nasir's cheek with the arm not around the latter's shoulder and also not looking at Crixus, he said distractingly: "Yeah, lots of interesting, lovely, hot and tasty stuff."  
He bit his lip, magnetized by Nasir 's dark eyes.  
  
"Okay, that's it! It's like watching two cats in heat, seriously! Look, whatever you guys did last night, and I know that whatever changed between you guys happened last night because you certainly weren't acting like this yesterday morning, you clearly didn't get enough of it or you wouldn't have been trying to seduce each other all day. So I'll tell you what, why don't you guys just take the rest of the day off, go upstairs and fuck one another brain's out?" he said, exasperated.  
  
Agron looked back at Crixus, at bit shocked. "Really? Are you sure you guys will be okay here all alone?"  
  
Nasir added: "Yeah, in all the time that the bakery's been open, we've never really left it unattended. Are you sure you guys can handle it?"  
  
Crixus huffed in frustration, grabbed the pair by the shoulders and pushed them towards the back door. "Yes, we'll be fine. I've watched you guy work long enough to know what to do and not do and if it gets me to stop seeing you making googely eyes at each other for the rest of the day, then I'll take the risk. Now go upstairs and I don't wanna see neither of you back here until tomorrow morning, you got me? Oh, and please take a shower while you're at it, you guys stink and you're both sticky." he said, pushing them through the exit door and locking it behind them.  
  
The couple looked at each other for a moment, then back at the exit door.  
  
"Geez, a bit pushy, isn't he?" Nasir said, looking back once again at Agron.  
  
Agron scowled a bit. "Yeah, but he does have the heart in the right place though." he answered. His smile reappeared on his face and he approached Nasir once again: "Well, if we got the rest of the day off, maybe we should take his advice and uh...you know...." he whispered, taking the other man once again into his arms and tilting his head towards their upstairs apartment.  
  
Nasir smiled back at his boyfriend and trailed a line up and down the other man's arm, leaving goose bumps in its wake. "Yeah, we should, his advice was very... ahem.... helpful in what we should do for the rest of the day." he responded, leaning down and ran his tongue lightly over the trail he had been setting with the tip of his finger, making Agron shiver in arousal.  
   
"Hmm, hmm." Agron added, trailing his own arms down Nasir's lithe form and palming his tight-feeling behind with his large hands.  
  
Then, like a five-year old, Nasir disengaged himself from Agron's arms and began to jog backwards towards the stairs to their apartment. "Last one's upstairs' a loser!" he shouted, making a run for it.  
  
Agron then growled in amusement and went after the little man, taking the stairs two by two until he was at their front door, that was quickly closed by Nasir who had gotten in first.  
  
"Nasir! Open the door! The big bad wolf wants to come in!" Agron said in a playful tone while banging on said object.  
  
"Not by the hair of my chinny-chin-chin!" Nasir shouted from behind the door with a laugh.  
  
"Oh! Well, then I'll huff and then I'll puff and I'll blooowww your house down!!" Agron shouted back, making huge huffing and puffing sounds for Nasir to hear.  
  
He then stopped when he heard the click of the lock on the front door being open and a mock-plea resonated: "Please, Mr. Big Bad Wolf, don't blow my house down! I've unlocked the door, see? You can come in, if you like!"  
  
With a growled "Oh, I'm coming in, alright.", he opened the door wide open and looked at a sheepish Nasir, trying to look as innocent as he could. "Come here, you!" he commanded with a laugh and grabbed Nasir by the waist before the other man could escape him once again. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed victoriously.  
  
Nasir replied, smiling: "Yeah, you got me. Just like I got you." He then wrapped his own arms around the taller man's neck, the mood changing from lighthearted to heated between them once again. Nasir looked intently at the other man and dragged his lips towards his own, doing what he had been wanting to do all day. He suddenly yelped when he felt his feet leave the ground, giggled and held on for dear life when he felt Agron dragging him over a few feet and put him down once again, this time near their bedroom. After settling the other man on his feet, Agron then wrapped his arms tighter around Nasir and kissed his boyfriend heatedly, to which Nasir responded as eagerly as he was.  
  
Agron then broke away and nodded his head towards the bedroom door. "Shall we?" he whispered seductively, running his hands through Nasir's soft long hair.  
  
The other man looked at him with a wicked smile and backed him up against the locked door. "Not quite yet." he responded, pushing Agron against said door and began kissing him once again.  
  
"Nasir? What are you...? Agron's question was cut off by Nasir's hot lips on his and a whispered _Sshh_ against them. He then couldn't help himself and closed his eyes when he felt Nasir's lips leave his and begin traveling down his neck, his collarbone, felt Nasir lift up his shirt to kiss at his pectoral muscle, to finally settle around the diagonal lines of his hips.  
  
Nasir then looked back up at Agron, just like the other man had done to him the night before, his eyes darkened even more than normal with lust, grinning as Agron nodded his head breathlessly, ready for his boyfriend to do whatever he wanted with him, as long as he'd do it fast and now. Nasir then took his actions one step further and unbuttoned the other man's jeans, but rather than standing up to remove his own clothes, he got down on his knees in front of Agron, who had a shocked look upon his face.  
  
"Nasir? Are you sure?" Argon cradled his boyfriend's face into his hands, wanting to know if he was 100% sure of his decision. Usually it was Agron that gave Nasir blowjobs, not the other way around, because as Nasir said, he didn't like "getting this dirty". You see Nasir, despite not being a germophobe, had never really liked getting himself dirty. Sure he washed his hands as much as he could and would be as sanitary as possible when working at their bakery, but sometimes he overdid the whole "being clean" thing outside of work and that included sexual activities. Never in the six years that they had been together that Nasir had given Agron a blowjob, except the night before and that had been because Agron was giving one to him at the same time. He was always the one on the receiving end of one courtesy of Agron and he had never really been a fan of handjobs either, having given some from time to time but never really enjoying doing the deed and doing it as fast as he could.  But that had been until last night, when getting his hands (and his mouth) this dirty had woken something deep inside Nasir that he knew he couldn't get rid of and he wanted to prove to Agron (and maybe to himself also) that he could also "get this dirty" .  
  
Nasir kissed Agron's hipline one more time and said: "Please Agron, let me do this. I didn't know what the hell I was missing by not doing this sooner. Last night did something to me baby and I wanna drive you crazy as much as you've driven me all this time."  
  
Agron's eyes closed and with a simple touch to Nasir's hair, he replied: "And I didn't know what I was missing either until last night. Please, just, do it." Agron then leaned back against the bedroom door, eyes still closed, awaiting Nasir's next move and finally letting out a chocked moan when he felt Nasir's mouth completely envelop his manhood. He dragged his hands into Nasir's long dark hair and opened his eyes once more, overcome with pleasure as his boyfriend worked his tongue and his hands up and down his length like a true magician, his dark eyes never leaving Agron's green ones. Agron couldn't believe it: How did he had ever lived without this? How did he had ever survived without the feeling of Nasir onto himself? Sure, he had loved doing the same to the other man, but god! If he had known Nasir had hands and a mouth this talented,  he would have begged and pleaded with the other man to do this to him much more earlier. And while he had felt unbelievable pleasure the night before when they done it mutually, he had been too focused on giving Nasir pleasure of his own to truly enjoy it. And now that he was 100% into it, nothing had ever felt this good, this hot, this heavenly, this...  
  
"Oh god, Nasir!" Agron suddenly cried out in pure ecstasy, having reached his climax and coming down into Nasir's eager throat, who swallowed him whole and stood back on his heels, still kneeling on the floor, licking his lips and smiling wickedly at Agron who was catching his breath, coming down from his unbelievable high, leaning against the door frame.  
  
Nasir then stood back up and returned into Agron's arms, who responded to the kiss set upon his lips by deepening it and tasting himself on the other man's tongue. He then broke the kiss and caressed Nasir's stubbly cheek with a trembling hand, still a bit shaky from the heaven he'd just reached a moment earlier.  
  
"Where in the hell has this version of you been all my life? That was incredible." Agron exclaimed out loud, leaning back against the door frame once more.  
  
Nasir looked at Agron with a bit of a regretful look, caressed the other man's face with his own hand and replied: "I've been here, all this time, I guess I just didn't want all the mess that doing it could create. And I know that I did it last night, but now that I've seen the look on your face while I was doing it like I did just now, I know that I could tolerate a million more mess like this just to see the way you were looking at me. I guess deep down I was just a coward and I was afraid to ask you if I could do it to you instead of you doing it to me."  
  
Agron shook his head and brought Nasir into a hug, holding the smaller man tightly against his chest. "Shh, you're not a coward, you just don't like getting dirty, that's all. And I understand that, I truly do. It's part of who you are." he said, running his hands up and down Nasir's back.  
  
Nasir responded in a muffled voice: "But if I had known what I'd been missing, I would've tried this much earlier, believe me."  
  
Agron said with a laugh: "And if I had know what *I'd* been missing, I would have asked you to do this much earlier, believe me."  
  
Nagron then replied more somberly: "And if I had allowed more time just for us instead of the bakery, then we would have probably done this much earlier, believe me."  
  
Agron frowned, pulled Nasir back and held him by the forearms and said softly: "And if *I* had allowed more time just for us instead of the bakery, then we would have probably done this much earlier, believe me."  
  
Nasir bit at his lips and looked down. "I guess we both have been neglecting us lately, haven't we?" he said, looking sheepishly at Agron.  
  
Agron frowned once again, but lifted Nasir's chin with the tip of his index finger. "Not just lately, but for a long time. No wonder you didn't think that I loved you anymore." he responded, looking at his boyfriend with profound remorse.  
  
Letting go of Nasir's arms, Agron looked down in turn at the floor, feeling guilty to have been focused so much on his work and not enough on Nasir. He had let Nasir's nagging get to him and with time, he had wanted to be less and less around the other man and more and more alone, in his work. But he hadn't thought that underneath all of Nasir's judging, there was still the good-hearted man that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. And when he really thoughts about it, just like back in culinary school, Nasir's comments often ended up making him work harder and the cakes and the other pastries that he made only came out better in the end. He still needed Nasir around to bring him down to earth and keep him level-headed, just like back then. It was just that with the stress of work and the lack of a love-life, Nasir's faults seemed to have blown up in proportions from his point of view and they got more and more on his nerves, when in fact, they hadn't changed one bit in intensity. He really had been an idiot all this time, hadn't he?  
  
Nasir rubbed his head, feeling as bad as Agron for letting little things get on his nerves, making him a nuisance to be around and having doubt in his boyfriend's love, making him not want to communicate with Agron and instead focusing on his own work. But deep down, just like when he had first met the guy, he still needed Agron to make him forget the stress of everyday life (even though there was much more stress now than there was back then) and make him laugh at the other man's silly jokes, which he still did, maybe not as often as before, but he still did.  
  
All of this, plus the routine of their everyday lives had created a rift between the pair that last night had seemed to repair, but there was one more thing that Nasir thought was needed to be said to make everything better:  
  
"I know you said it last night, so I'm the one who's going to say it right now: I'm so sorry Agron. I'm so sorry about everything."  
  
Agron looked up and back once again at Nasir, a smile returning to his lips and like the other man had said to him the night before, he replied:. "And I love you Nasir, I love you so much."  
  
"And god help me if I ever stop." replied the smaller man with a grin, returning into the other man's arms and kissing him softly. Pulling back, he sniffed at the two of them and said with a bit of a scowl: "Crixus was right, we do stink, don't we?"  
  
Agron patted Nasir's arm and also his own and replied: "Yeah, and we are sticky, aren't we?"  
  
With a grin, Nasir suggested: "Well, since we're still dirty from last night, how about we take a shower?"  
  
With a raised eyebrow and a smack on the other man's ass, Agron replied with a laugh while sprinting for the bathroom: "Race you!"  
  
 ******************  
  
When Nasir got into the bathroom (after fighting over the door, thanks to a playful Agron), the water was already running and Agron was already unclothed and inside the shower. With a smile and nothing else on, Nasir knocked softly on the shower door three times and was answered by a wet and smiling Agron.  
  
"Hello, what can I do for you my good sir?" asked a coiled Agron, trying really hard to hide his smile.  
  
Nasir decided to play his little game. "Well, I would like to use the shower this instance, but it appears that someone has already, how do you say it, let himself inside of it." he answered with the best posh accent he could muster.  
  
"Oh, dear, this cannot be." exclaimed in an also posh accent a mock-indignant Agron. "We must rectify this injustice this instance, I insist." he then offered his hand to Nasir and asked him: "Pray tell my dear, will you give me the honor of joining me inside this, even though a bit cozy, chamber with falling water inside of it? The temperature is quite nice, I must say."  
  
Nasir laughed: "It would be my honor to join you, my good sir." He then took Agron's hand and got inside the shower along with him.  
  
Laughing like two idiots at the games they had been playing with one another all night and day, the mood turned lovingly once again when Nasir got closer to Agron and dropped a small kiss on the other man's collarbone while his boyfriend dropped a small kiss on his forehead. Agron then wrapped Nasir tightly into his arms, the other man feeling so protected and so loved into those big arms and wrapped his own long limbs around Agron's waist, resting his head against the taller man's shoulder. They stayed like this for a little while, feeling the hot spray on their skin and enjoying their closeness. Nasir then broke their reverie by removing his head from Agron's shoulder and looking once again at the taller man.  
  
With an emotional smile and a hand on Agron's cheek, Nasir couldn't help but say: "My Agron, my love."  
  
And Agron, recognizing the old term of endearment, felt tears welling up his eyes and bringing Nasir even closer to him if that was even possible, he responded: "My love, my Nasir." and with that, he leaned down and brought his lips onto Nasir's, kissing him as passionately as he could, feeling the other man respond to him with just as much passion.

Just like at the bakery the night before, things between the two got heated quite quickly and when a breathless Agron pinned a wetted-hair Nasir against the shower wall and the other man whispered: "Please, Agron, make love to me, please." in pure ecstasy as Agron was kissing him up and down his neck, the taller man couldn't help but oblige to his boyfriend's request and under the hot dripping water, the pair made mad passionate love, with the only sounds coming from the room being increasing moans and skins slapping together. When it was over, they finally cleaned themselves and each other from the food-fight the night before and all of the following activities, sexual and other kinds.  
  
 **************  
  
"Oh, oh yeah, that's nice. Just a little to the right, oh god, that's it. Keep going. My god you're amazing at this!"  
  
Night had now fallen and after eating some just-delivered pizza, the couple were now laying around in bed, without clothes once again, with Agron on top of Nasir, giving the smaller man a full-body massage. Just like Nasir had never given Agron a blowjob until the night before, Agron had never proven his talents at relaxing on Nasir before this very day.  
  
Nasir was laying on his stomach, eyes closed, feeling more relaxed and happier than he could ever remember being. Why hadn't he ever asked Agron to massage him before? This was pure heaven! Once again, he felt like an idiot for having taking Agron for granted for so long and not  appreciating enough the good sides of the other man and always getting on his back over his bad sides. But, that was all going to change, starting today....right after Agron was done massaging his shoulders.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's the spot right there!" exclaimed a blissed-out Nasir to a grinning Agron. The taller man climbed back down his boyfriend's body and was now laying next to him on his back.  
  
"So, did you like it?" asked a proud-looking Agron, running a hand up and down Nasir's back.  
  
Nasir opened up his eyes and smiled at Agron: "I didn't like it, I loved it! Thank you, I really needed that, now it's my turn to-" Nasir was about to turn Agron on his back and do the same thing that had been done to him, when Agron put his hand out and blocked Nasir's attempt.  
  
"No, no, it's okay, I'm more than relaxed, thank you very much." Agron said with a smile.  
  
"But, you've done so much for me already today, the least I can do is give you something..." Nasir tried to retort, but Agron interrupted him once again by pecking him on the lips and replying:  
  
"You've done a lot for me today already, remember?" Agron said by waving his hand towards the bedroom door, reminding the other man of their earlier activity.  
  
Nasir nodded his head, then replied with a serious look on his face: "Okay, but from now on, promise me that if I bother you in any way, shape or form, you tell me okay? And we put our relationship first and the rest second and we take the necessary time to just enjoy being together from time to time, okay? I don't want to relieve what we've been through ever again, you got me? And like we've seen from last night, from now on we try to work together as much as possible instead of separately, okay?"  
  
Agron nodded and added: "Only if you promise me the same thing." At Nasir's smile and nod of the head, he extended his pinky finger towards the other man and said with a smile: "Pinky swear it?"  
  
Laughing out loud at Agron childish action, but still taking his promise seriously, Nasir linked his smallest finger with Agron's and replied: "I pinky swear it." and the two shook their pinkies on it, giggling like little kids and pecking each other's lips over their joined hands.  
  
Separating their fingers, pushing the smaller man on his back and climbing once again on top of him, Agron smirked at Nasir and said, leaning down: "I believe I haven't thanked you properly yet for your present from earlier." And with that, Agron was now the one with his mouth full of Nasir and the smaller man was the one now threading his hands over and over his boyfriend's scalp, shaking his head from side to side and crying out moans after loud moans.

And when after a while, Nasir was the one to come with a loud: "God, Agron!" and Agron was the one who swallowed him whole, they were now even in pleasure-giving.  
  
And so they fell asleep in each other's arms once again, this time in their own warm bed and not on a cold hard floor, but still as close and perhaps even closer than the night before.


	2. Only proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the big question is about to get popped! But will everything go according to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with another chapter! Just a little note, the passage of the fic that's written in italics, that's a sorta "alternate universe" thingy I did where we see what would have happened if Nasir hadn't messed up their first official date, but it's also what's going on in the present. Hope you're following me. :)

As Agron finished the last touches on his cake, he looked around the room one more time and nodded his head, proud of himself: everything was perfect.   
  
It had been three months since that night at their bakery where the couple had reconnected with one another and since then, things couldn't have gone more perfectly. Sure, they still got into some small arguments from time to time, but they had kept their promises of putting their relationship first and better communicate with one another and all of that had made those little fights get settled almost the instant (or sometimes a bit after) they had started and they had never gone to bed angry at each other once during that time, which was a miracle onto itself because of how many times this had happened in the six years that they had been together.  
  
One of the most needed steps they had taken to improve their relationship was something that actually started out of the blue: one day while making a cheesecake in the kitchen, Agron noticed that a little pile of sugar had been dropped on the counter. He was about to collect it and put it in the trash when he noticed Nasir walking into the kitchen. They had smiled lovingly at one another and when he had seen that his boyfriend was busy talking to Chadara about something and that Crixus needed him in the front, he absently-minded scribbled in the sugar:  
  
 _Love you,_  
  
 _Agron._  
  
When he returned to the kitchen about fifteen minutes later, he was shocked and pleased to see that a response had been written under his little note. Nasir had written in the pile, underneath his message:  
  
 _Love you too,_  
  
 _Nasir._  
  
And from that point on, the couple had made the habit of leaving little messages to one another, in different places, in different manners, to remind each other of the depth of their feelings for one another. This also didn't happen only at their workplace, it happened at home too. For example, Nasir one day left _Wanna get even steamier? ;)_ on the bathroom mirror which was full of steam thanks to Agron taking a shower, to which when Agron arrived a couple of minutes later in the bedroom, he outlined _Oh yes!_ with his wet fingers on the skin of a naked Nasir.  
  
And now, Agron had set up the perfect plan for a perfect night. He had just put the dessert he had concocted in the fridge when he heard his boyfriend coming up the stairs. He swallowed the lump of nerves that had suddenly shot up his throat and he waited for Nasir to come in and see what he had done.  
  
Nasir sighed as he walked up to the front door to his and Agron's apartment. He had a very hard day at work, but couldn't wait until tonight because Agron had promised him a great surprise for the evening. As he entered the apartment, he noticed that the lights were dimmed.  
  
"Agron? Baby? I'm home!" called out Nasir, but he didn't get any response. He then noticed something lying on the couch in their living room. As he approached, he was surprised to find a familiar-looking outfit: a black suit jacket with a grey buttoned-up shirt on top of it. It looked like the outfit he had worn on his first official date with Agron. A post-it had been put on top of the outfit and Nasir immediately recognized Agron's handwriting. It said:  
  
 _Wanna repair one of your biggest regrets? Put this on and come find me in the kitchen, I'll be waiting._  
  
 _Love,_  
  
 _Agron_  
  
Nasir was shocked: how did Agron know about this? The date had turned into a fiasco because of his inadvertence and while it had ended quite nicely with the both of them watching a movie and stuffing their mouths in cake, a part of Nasir had always regretted that he couldn't have offered his boyfriend the perfect date that he deserved. The thing was, he had never talked to Agron about any of this and only confided about this to...ooh, Chadara, that snitch! She was so going to get a talking! Grabbing the suit and shirt and heading towards the bathroom, he decided to grab the bull by the horns and see where it would lead him.  
  
After putting on the outfit (which still fitted him quite nicely even after all this time, go figure), Nasir went and opened up the door to the kitchen. And just like that, it seemed like he had gotten back in time. Because before him, just like that day six years ago, stood a suave-looking Agron who had also put on the same outfit that he had worn at the beginning of their first official date and their dining table was set up exactly like it had been all that long ago; with the same table cloth and also two little white candles. And the same [Roberta Flack song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOFrGbuUqnQ) was playing in the background  
  
Agron approached Nasir with a slight smile and took his hand. "Hello." he simply said, kissing the other man's knuckles tenderly.  
  
Nasir smiled back at him and simply replied: "Hey." His smile faltered and he couldn't help himself but ask: "Agron, what's going on? Did I forget something? A birthday? An anniversary? Because I'm pretty sure I'd remember since I've always written them in my plan book but if I did, I'm really sorry and I-" he was cut off by his boyfriend grabbing him by the back of the head and pulling him into a passionate kiss, which he responded to eagerly.   
  
After breaking the kiss, Agron smiled and said reassuringly: "You didn't forget anything at all. I just wanted to do something nice for my boyfriend, that's all. And since I've learned recently from a certain blonde waitress/friend that works with us that even though you loved our first date, and I did too, believe me I did, you have always wondered what would have happened if everything had gone according to your original plans, I just thought..." he then pulled the hand that was behind his back and just like that night, he presented Nasir with a single white rose.  
  
Nasir's eyes brimmed with tears as he smiled. Of all of the things Agron had done for him over the years, this was by far the sweetest. And as he readily accepted the flower, just like that, it felt like he was back with Agron into their old dorm room and they were culinary-school attendees instead of being owners of a resurging bakery.   
  
_Ding!_  
  
"Oh! Seems like dinner is just about ready!" Agron looked at the stove where a timer had stopped and smiled. "It looks delicious! What is it?"  
  
Nasir went to look at the steaming meal and recognized the same Italian dish he had tried but failed to do all that time ago. As he took he frying pan and put the meal on the counter for it to cool off, he turned towards Agron and in front of his eyes, his boyfriend somehow looked six years younger.  
  
 _"Well, since I promised you an Italian meal for our first official date, I made you my specialty: Johnsonville zesty Italian sausage pasta." Nasir replied, taking two plates from the cupboard and separating dinner for two people. He went to the counter and as he grabbed a familiar-looking wine bottle and two glasses, he added: "And, I got us some nice 1980 "Poggio di Sotto" to go with it! What do you think?" Nasir then went over the dining table with the two plates and glasses of wine and as he sat down in front of Agron, the other man smiled and took Nasir's hand in his._  
  
 _"I think it's great." Agron replied and raised his glass. "To our first official date." he toasted._  
  
 _"To our first official date." Nasir replied, clinking his own glass with his boyfriend's._  
  
And so they spent dinner chatting about everything and nothing, eyeing each other from time to time and playing footsie under the table. As they finished their third glass of wine, Agron abruptly stood up and said, a little bit excitedly and oddly enough, a little nervously: "Oh, I think it's time for dessert! Let me get that for you." Nasir raised an eyebrow, a bit suspicious at Agron's slight change of attitude, but didn't make a case of it.   
  
Agron went to the fridge and opened it to look at the tiramisu he had worked very hard on to get just right. This had been the thing that he had spent most of his time on because it was his piece-de-resistance, the center of the evening. Why? Because you see, Agron had modified the cake a bit to make Nasir think about the future instead of the past.   
  
On top of the tiramisu were written in fondant letters a message like the ones the couple had the habit of leaving out to one another, but this one Agron felt was the most important one he would ever write to his boyfriend. With a simple platinum ring next to the letters, the message read:  
  
 _PLEASE, MARRY ME_  
  
Agron swallowed the thick lump that had formed once again in his throat and was about to pull the cake out when...  
  
 _Dring! Dring! Dring!_  
  
Agron quickly closed the refrigerator door with a sigh.  
  
"Agron? Is everything all right?" asked Nasir from the kitchen table.  
  
"Yeah, everything's great! Why wouldn't it be!?...Excuse me for just a moment." stammered Agron as he grabbed his cell phone and dashed in the bathroom. He groaned as he saw Duro's number on the screen. "What?" he growled as he answered.  
  
"So, did you do it dude? Did you propose?" Duro asked from the other end of the line excitedly.  
  
"Well, I was jus about going to, until your phone call interrupted me!" Agron roared back at him, frustrated that his brother interrupted one of the most important moment of his life.  
  
Duro seemed to quickly realize what he had done and quickly apologized. "Dude! I'm so sorry man, if I had known I'd texted you instead of called. I won't be in your way anymore man. Go out there and propose like you have never proposed before!" he quickly said and ended the phone call without letting Agron get a word in. When the line cut and all Agron could hear was a long _bbbeeeepppp_ afterwards, he couldn't help but look at his cell with a dumbfounded look, still not quite understanding his brother even after all this time. Thinking of what awaited him outside the door and into the kitchen, Agron took a deep breath to calm his reappearing nerves and opened the bathroom door, putting on his best fake smile to try to hide his anxiousness.  
  
"Hey, Nasir! Sorry about that. My stupid brother wanted a tip for how to beat the videogame he was playing with. Nothing serious." Agron called out from the hallway on his way to the kitchen. But when he arrived in the dining room and saw the scene before him, his fake smile quickly turned into a frown in disbelief.  
  
Nasir was sitting at the table, a fork in his hand and going to town on the tiramisu, with a big smile on his face. "Oh, sorry Agron. I saw the cake in the fridge and it looked so delicious that I couldn't help myself and started without you. I hope you don't mind." he said, taking another forkful of cake and putting it in his mouth.   
  
Agron couldn't believe it. Nasir hadn't seen his message or the ring on the cake. Or maybe he had seen it and this was his way of rejecting the proposal, by just eating the cake and not caring about anything else. All of his efforts, ruined by one phone call and his thoughtlessness. He should have stayed in the kitchen so that he could keep an eye on the cake and not let Nasir see it and eat it first. But now it was too late. Agron slumped into his chair, depressed that his perfect proposal was now in ruins.  
  
"Don't you want a piece too? It's really good you know." asked an oblivious smiling Nasir.   
  
"No, no, it's okay. I'm not really that hungry anymore." replied a dejected Agron, looking down at the ground, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Oh come on! I cut a special piece just for you!" Nasir said as Agron heard him get up from his seat and walk next to his chair. "Look!" he insisted, seating on his boyfriend's lap and taking his head in his hand to make him look up.  
  
Agron frowned even more. "Look Nasir, for the last time, I'm not-" his words got cut in the middle of his throat when he took a glance at the piece of cake Nasir had set up in front of him. Because on that particular piece of cake, a few letters from Agron's original message had been taken off and reordered and all that was left were three simple letters that still somehow held a lifetime of meaning in them:  
  
 _Y E S_   
  
Quickly realizing what was going on and turning his head towards a watery-smiling and ring-wearing Nasir, Agron's smile could have lighten up the night sky and as he kissed his boyfriend-now-fiance with everything he had, he was glad that for once, everything he had planned had turned out all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...well, the wedding!


	3. Only wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's their wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days, boom! :D And so we come to the conclusion of this story and this series. I had a really great time writing this and writing these characters, but I feel like I need to let them go and do their own thing. Thanks everybody who gave me kudos and reviews, they meant the world to me and have showed me that maybe I didn't suck as much at writing than I thought I did. So, on with the show, I say! :)

It was about three months later that Agron and Nasir's wedding took place. Since they had decided to do a civil ceremony and not get married inside a church, looking for the right place to wed had been a bit difficult. But, with the help of Duro and Spartacus who had good eyes for locations and good contacts to boot, they had found a very chic and quiet looking hall downtown where Chadara and Crixus were now busy preparing everything inside of.   
  
Elsewhere, Agron and Nasir were panicking. They had decided to forego the tradition of spending the last 24 hours before getting married apart and were instead waiting together for everything to be ready.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" exclaimed a stressed out Nasir, pacing up and down the hall in the hotel next to their wedding location. Normally, Agron would have been the one to calm the other one's nerves, but since he was stressed out too, this was a bit out of the question at the moment.   
  
"Oh lord, oh dear. Oh lord, oh dear!" replied Agron, fidgeting in his chair next to the exit door of the hotel.   
  
"Oh god! We're getting married in...one hour!!" screamed out Nasir as he checked his watch and couldn't believe how close the event now was.  
  
"I know! I mean, what if the guests don't arrive on time? Or what if the cake is screwed up? Or we mess up our vows? What if we mess up our vows Nasir!?" said Agron as he stood up and shook Nasir's shoulders energetically.   
  
Nasir took his future husband's hands off from his shoulders and took a deep breath: "Okay, okay, let's just calm down a bit." Nasir took several other deep breaths, encouraging Agron to do the same and together, they tried their best to calm their nerves. "Okay, just, let me make a phone call." Nasir dialed Chadara on his cellphone and she picked up. From Agron's end, he could hear Nasir say: "Did everybody arrive? Hmm-hmm. Okay. Finished with the decorations? Okay, got it. Anything's messed up in there? 'Mkay. Good. See you soon, Chadara." Nasir hung up the phone and looked reassuringly at Agron. "Chadara said everything's ready, everyone's here, the only thing that still need to get ready, is us." he said, smiling.  
  
Agron breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead. "Pfew! For once, seems like nothing will be screwed up, intentionally or not." he said, but then noticed the bright smile and the intense stare on Nasir's face. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Agron, curious at his future husband's behavior.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. It's just, wow! You know, we're actually doing it. We're actually getting married." replied a grinning Nasir as he walked over to Agron and took his hand.  
  
Agron's own grin soon took over his whole face and he seemed to realize this fact too. He kissed Nasir's knuckles tenderly and said. "I know, can't believe it either. But you know what?"

"What?" asked Nasir.  
  
"There's no where else I'd rather be than right here right now and there's no one I'd rather be marrying than you." replied Agron with a tender smile, leaning over and pecking Nasir gently on the lips.  
  
Nasir got slightly emotional. "And you know what? I feel the same way." he said, stroking Agron's hands with his thumbs.   
  
_Beep Beep! Beep! Beep!_  
  
Agron checked his watch. "Oh god! We've gotta go get ready. We're getting married in 45 minutes!!" he exclaimed suddenly, springing into a run to his hotel room to get into his tux and get to the altar, with an also sprinting Nasir shouting " _Right behind you!_ ", well right behind him.  
  
************  
   
The music started to play, with an excited-yet-still-nervous Agron awaiting his groom at the altar, looking quite dashing in his tuxedo. Chadara entered the hall, looking quite lovely in her red bridesmaid gown being accompanied by a fancy looking Crixus who had been chosen as the best man. As they took their place next to Agron and Duro, who thanks to the magic of the Internet had been able to get himself ordained and was going to officiate the ceremony, everyone waited for Nasir to make his entrance.   
  
Soon, the music changed into the wedding march, as per the couple's demand and the door opened to reveal Nasir, looking amazing in his white tuxedo, accompanied by his mother who was giving him away. The moment Agron and Nasir locked eyes, it seemed like the world around them faded away and they were the only two people that existed in it. They were only focused on one another as Nasir made his way down to the altar and as his mom kissed his cheek and clasped her son and Agron's hand together, you couldn't have seen a couple more in love than the two of them.   
  
 Duro then started his rehearsed ordaining speech and soon, it was Agron and Nasir's time to recite their vows and give out their rings.  
  
Thanks to Duro's instructions, with his eyes only on Nasir's, Agron slid the silver ring into his groom's finger and said: "I, Agron, promise to you Nasir, to always love you and honor you, to protect you and guide you, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, until death takes us and even long after."  
  
Nasir, with tears in his eyes, slid his own silver ring onto Agron's finger and said: "I, Nasir, promise to you Agron, to always love you and honor you, to protect you and guide you, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer until death takes us and even long after."  
  
With the rings given and the vows recited, Duro grinned hugely and exclaimed out loud: "Well, by the power invested in me, the Internet and the state, I can now officially pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom!" And the newly married couple did just that, to the cheers of their families and friends.  
  
 *************  
  
Later, much later, after the dances had been danced, the cake had been eaten and the champagne had been drank, the newlyweds were in their hotel room, in each other's arms, naked and sweaty and sticky after an intense bout of lovemaking, their twining silver rings shining in the moonlight.  
  
Agron caressed Nasir's back and kissed his forehead as his husband snuggled up to him. "I can't believe you're my husband now." he said, smiling.  
  
Nasir looked up at him and caressed Agron's arm in return. "I can't believe you're my husband either. And I can't believe I could ever be this happy." he added, pecking Agron's lips softly.  
  
"Me neither." added Agron, his smile widening even more if that was even possible. Then an idea struck him. Pecking Nasir's lips once more, Agron got out of their bed, still bare-naked and went to get his night bag.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked a curious Nasir from his spot on the bed.  
  
He soon got his answer when Agron took out his MP3 player from the bag and with a few pushes of buttons, a familiar song started to play.  
  
 _Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch, a long lonely time._  
  
Agron walked over to Nasir's side of the bed, extended his hand and asked softly: "May I have this dance with my husband?"  
  
Nasir blushed, but still took Agron's hand and got out of the bed and into his husband's arms. They started to slowly sway together back and forth, both without clothes, but still as happy as can be.   
  
"Agron?" asked Nasir timidly.  
  
"Hmm?" replied Agron, his eyes closed and leaning his head against Nasir's.  
  
"What do you think about opening up a second bakery with me?" said Nasir, knowing that right now may not have been the best time to ask this, but since the idea had been in his head for a while now, he thought hey, no better time like the present. 

Agron stopped dancing, took his head back from Nasir's and looked at him for a moment with a serious look on his face. Then, his smile returning, he dipped his new husband in the middle of their hotel room and as he went down to kiss him and continue their wedding night, he simply responded:  
  
 _"Of course I will."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story I'll write will be an all-new story and we're going to get a bit mystical in that one. You'll see what I mean when I'll post it. Thanks again everyone. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Next time, the big question will be popped! ;)


End file.
